The Last Possible Moment
by mavrick588
Summary: Based on a true story. an unlikely relationship unfolds between two teenagers neither really saw coming,


Based on a true Story.

The names have been changed to fit the TT.

She slid the royal blue gown over her head.

'_**Ridiculously ugly traditions.'**_ she thought to herself.

She straightened out the long folds.

'_**No one looks good in a uniform. A group looks good in a uniform.**_**'** she repeated in her head with a mocking tone. '_**would love to see these jerk-offs putting these things on with a smile on their faces.'**_ she thought. she grabbed the square hat off the chair in front of her.

'_**Does this thing go to the right or left?**_**'** she questioned herself, fumbling with the braided cord in front of her face. she sighed and felt a hand move it to the left. she looked up to see the boy that had been annoying her for years. Literally. They sat next to each other in band since the fifth grade. she never understood why he was in band though. She was on the football team. He always got yelled at too, even more reason to quit. She didn't think that he even enjoyed band. He bothered her every chance he got. Always asking '_**Common Rae, would it kill you to smile?**_' -yes. But somehow he always did, it didn't matter how pissed off she would be, he always got her to at least smirk. Never Laugh, though. Never managed to do that one.

At first she thought it was because he had a 'thing' for her, but that could never be true, she was just some weird quiet girl that no one ever bothered to talk to. Her few friends said that it was because she was intimidating. She could see that, she did have issues with her rage. It didn't really matter though, cause there was no way that she could never return 'the feelings.'

She remembered The past homecoming her friends dragged her to. The day before in school he asked her to save him a dance. she bluntly declined

"_**You know you dig me."**_ he said adding a cheeky smile.

"_**The day i am attracted to you is the day i become a lesbian."**_

he frowned at this and walked away defeated. But that night during the dance she forcibly joined a grind line and lo and behold who was in front of her. Garfield. She almost died of embarrassment. Why, Why of all people was it him?

she was pulled out of her flash back by Garfield waving his hand in front of her face like a maniac. _**"Rae- We have to go. Our names are coming up.'**_

She looked at him- _**"You know the tassel goes on the right side-Right?"**_

"_**Uh--"**_ she rolled her eyes and switched both of their tassels to the right side of the hat.

Because of our last names we wouldn't be walking close but within a few people. Our school was pretty small-well small enough where Logan and Roth would be seated close.

During the ceremony she remembered another conversation that they had shared-more than once.

"_**Hey Rae, have you ever thought about the people that aren't gonna show at the class reunions?"**_

"_**no Garfield."**_ she said trying to read a book.

"_**I mean like who do you think isn't -you know gonna make it- till the class reunions. You ever think that 'that person' is gonna be you?"**_

"_**I wouldn't be surprised."**_ he looked at her shocked.

"_**Don't tell me you wish that on yourself."**_

"_**I'm not, i just have terrible luck"**_

After the ceremony People began to meet with their families. Her cue to leave. As She started walking toward the changing rooms she heard her name called out. She didn't want to turn, but something told her that she should anyway. As she spun around she saw none other than garfield right behind her. He pointed to the camera in his hands.

"_**One picture Rae?**_"

she sighed. _**"One"**_ he ran over next to her and positioned the camera above their heads, he was about to click the picture when he stopped and looked at her.

"_**And would it kill you to smile?"**_

"_**hm- you wanna test it?"**_ he sighed and shook his head

"_**Your so funny Rae"**_ she smirked and he clicked the picture.

"_**God damn you."**_ she said as they turned the camera to see the picture, he caught her small usually unnoticed smirk in action.

"_**Ha-ha I can't believe that actually worked.!"**_

she looked at him again, yes he was annoying-but he was nothing but nice to her all the same, she felt like she should say something.

She had learned a lot about him over the years.

"_**Well Garfield, it's been a great-- 8 years. I sincerely hope that you make it into the marines, and become a navy seal. Just make sure you don't fuck everything up like i did,**_ [my father did-she thought to herself] _**Your not the brightest bulb on the tree sometimes, but your a pretty smart kid for most of it...I guess i'll see you in 10 years."**_ she looked away embarrassed at what had just come out of her mouth. He stood there dumbfound.

"_**Rae, That has to be the nicest thing you have ever said to me... 10 years?"**_

she looked back up at him.

"_**-at the class reunion."**_

"_**How about 5?"**_ he bartered.

"_**they don't have 5 year class reunions Garfield."**_

"_**well what if i can't wait that long."**_

"_**There's nothing i can do about that."**_ she replied.

"_**Rae. I don't want to wait that long till i see you again."**_ he said in a softer tone. she didn't really understand where the conversation was going. _**" i really like you Rae."**_ he said looking away. _**"i think i love you."**_

She laughed. it had to be the first time he had ever heard her laugh. It was beautiful.

"_**Only you would wait until the LAST possible moment to tell someone that"**_ she laughed again. this time he joined in laughing with her.

he pulled her into a kiss, and she returned it.

----

They later went to the BK lounge and had a great lunch. They have happily been together. known as the couple that no one expected for four years. She thinks he is gonna propose soon.:P


End file.
